


Art for The Other Wesson by firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jensen Ackles has a problem. Everyone is expecting his successful accountant boyfriend, Sam Wesson, to be his date for his best friend’s wedding. And Jensen is the wedding planner! There’s one hitch: Sam doesn’t exist. Unless he can think of something fast, Jensen is headed for the biggest humiliation of his life.Jared Padalecki has a problem. The government agent's search for a possible sex trafficking ring lands him at the Isla Grande Resort on the Gulf of Mexico, and he needs a cover to finish the job. When he meets the sexy wedding planner while planting a bug in his room, Jensen blackmails him into pretending to be his boyfriend. Jared doesn't mind--he thinks he's been handed the ideal cover.Except Jensen stumbles into trouble, and Jared has to decide if this resort romance is just play-acting—or the real thing!





	Art for The Other Wesson by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Wesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364149) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> I had huge amounts of fun creating these. We decided to go for a very graphic novel look, sparse (like my work isn't that anyway, lol) and grungy and simple black pen lines. Huge thanks goes to big_heart_june for the ref pictures for pieces #4, 5 and 10. Also, massive thanks to firesign10, who I adore working with, no matter what the project!!


End file.
